


Leon S. Kennedy Drabble/One Shot Collection

by ephemeralchloe



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Just a healthy mix of both, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralchloe/pseuds/ephemeralchloe
Summary: Is that a long title? Maybe so. But I'm just going to make this a nice collection of requests that I get from tumblr. Some of them are from prompts I've reblogged (like the first one being a list of smut quotes, and I asked people to send me a number for a quote they want to see a drabble for) but this will also just in general be some one shot, drabble type stories. Anything longer and more involved will be its own separate story.As always, the tumblr is sweetcoffeebean. I take requests and highly encourage people to send me prompts and partake in the things I reblog for fanfic ideas. <3(I'm debating actually on maybe making a side blog for RE stuff, but as of right now, the main will work just fine.)





	1. 1. "Don't kink shame me."

“...Wait, seriously?”

“Don’t kink shame me.” You say, but it’s with laughter as you try to keep your embarrassment to yourself. He was always so sweet, it did actually take some courage to admit to him that you had a special kink. Something you didn’t think he would partake in… still an innocent young officer in training, close to his graduation from the academy, and only dating you for a little over a year at this point.

No going back now.

“I’m not kink shaming you! I’m sorry, I just… I couldn’t help but laugh when you said it. You looked all nervous, and I never see you like that. To know you got flustered because you wanted to tell me you were into spanking… that’s the part I found funny.”

“Ugh.” Rather than look him in the eyes, you choose instead to flop face down onto your shared bed, burying yourself against one of the pillows.

“Come on, now. I said I was sorry.” And yet he still chuckles as he speaks.

But it isn’t as if you could ever be mad at him. He’s dumb sometimes, but he’s also insanely sweet. Still young, still naive, and even if he laughed initially doesn’t mean he thinks the idea is ludacris.

In fact, you feel him place his hand on your lower back, and smoothly glide it down to grope your ass without hesitation.

“I can’t say I’ve ever done it before… but it doesn’t seem like a turn off.” He leans down, placing a soft kiss on your bare shoulder. You already feel thankful for the tank top you decided to wear, allowing him skin to kiss easily.

“.... Are you really sure? You’ve always been pretty gentle with me.” You look up at him now, the side of your head still resting on the pillow but with your eyes focused on his.

“I’m sure. You’ve seen how I can be rough, too.” His voice is lower as he pushes your hair off to the side, away from your neck, to place another kiss there.

It was true. Normally he was so relaxed and sweet, more innocent than you expected when you met him. But he was a young man, early in his twenties and as virile as any other healthy guy that age. Further proven by the way he slips his hand beneath your shorts, properly giving your ass a squeeze with no cloth to keep him away from your warm skin.

“Mm… I have, yes.” The feel of his hand makes you crave more, already bringing a warmth between your legs. Anticipation was building. “Then are you saying you’ll give it a try with me?”

The whole idea gives him confidence. Gives him a sense of dominance, which leads to him leaning down to kiss you and whisper breathily against your lips, “I’m saying, get up on your hands and knees for me.”

Immediately, you start to move. Heart rate already picking up, those words alone had you under his spell. Obediently, you do as he says, climbing up onto your hands and knees, ass perfectly in the air before him. You feel a shiver run up your spine in anticipation, feeling him standing behind you, his hand resting on your lower back.

He teases, bringing his hand down just to grope your ass, lift away… only to go and squeeze again. He does it a total of two times, before on the third time when his hand pulls away, it comes back down hard with a harsh smack.

 _“AAahh!!”_ You cry out, eyes widen when you feel the sting of his palm on your ass. Your shorts are made of thin material, and do little to soften the blow.

“You like that, sweetheart?” It was his way of talking dirty, but still making sure you were okay with the spanking. You don’t hesitate to nod.

 _“Mhmm… please do it again…”_ You beg, and bite your lip when you feel him hook his index finger into the waistband of your shorts and pull them down. He leaves your underwear on for now, but gently runs his fingers over where he smacked you, now having skin to skin contact.

So gentle as he touches the spot he spanked, you don’t expect it when he moves his hand quickly, spanking the other side just as hard. The sound of his palm against your ass is much louder this time, just as your moans were too.

You cry out in pleasure, biting your lip as you drop from your hands onto your forearms, still keeping your ass up for him. _“Fuck, Leon…!”_

A low chuckle is heard from him as he leans down, kissing your lower back and running his fingers along the back of your right thigh. “Left a handprint with that one... your ass looks _amazing.”_

You whine softly, but you can’t hide the way your lips are turned into a tiny smile. His hand runs up your thigh, brushing between your legs. Already, he feels how hot you’ve gotten and how your panties are growing wet from your arousal.

“You really like it that much, huh? You’re already wet.”

Looking over at him, your eyes focus immediately on his pretty blues. Without hesitation, you sit back up on your knees and pull him in by his shirt, kissing him hard on his lips. His hands rest on your waist, and you pull away just barely to speak to him.

_“Please, Leon… fuck me.”_

With his own little smile on, he wraps an arm around you and tosses you back onto the bed, climbing on top of you immediately.

_“Yes, m’am.”_


	2. If you can't sleep, then how about we have sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble request on tumblr, from a meme I reposted. This one being: 
> 
> 29\. If you can't sleep, then how about we have sex?
> 
> A very, very good one if you ask me.

You couldn’t help but toss and turn, although you at least tried to do it slowly and quietly. It was simply one of those nights where your thoughts were racing too much, far too active to allow you a moment of sleep. You felt bad, too– with how often you kept turning, you knew you had to have woken up Leon at least once or twice, especially seeing as he had one arm under your head.

Knowing that he had to head to the DSO headquarters in the morning, you wriggled deeper under the covers and reached for your phone on the nightstand. At least with a phone distraction, you figure you might not feel the need to move as much anymore.

The moment your phone shines dimly on your face, however, Leon rolls forward slightly, pressing harder against you as his free arm wraps over your body. Placing a hand over your phone, he speaks softly in your ear.

“Staring at a bright screen isn’t going to help you sleep.” His voice is slightly lower, gravely from sleep.

“I had the light on low… I just wanted something that’d distract me from rolling around so much. I’m sorry for waking you.” Knowing the phone ultimately wouldn’t do much, you place it back onto the nightstand and choose to roll over and face him. With his sleepy face just centimeters away, it made you wish it wasn’t so late at night.

However… it seemed Leon didn’t much care about the time. Now that he’d spoken and further woke himself up, his arm moves to places his hand on your hip.

“If you can’t sleep… then how about we have sex?” Blue eyes are more open now as his forehead rests against yours, his hand starting to slip up your shirt.

At first, you start to laugh, unable to think that he would really be ready to jump into sex just after waking up in the middle of the night. But his hand moves up further, gently cupping your breast beneath your shirt as he places a kiss onto your lips.

“Wait, seriously? Leon, you need to sleep!” Always so easily turned on by him, the feeling of his rough hand squeezing your breast has you arching against him as you push away.

In one swift motion, Leon rolls over to rest his body on top of yours, as if he hadn’t just been asleep moments ago. “If you can’t sleep, then neither can I, baby. And that’s not just because you keep rolling around.”

With it being the middle of the night, all was quiet and calm. The only noise in the room is a creak from the bed, and clothes shifting as Leon dips down to pull up your night shirt, allowing the cool air of the bedroom to brush against your warm skin. Without a bra on, there was nothing keep him from leaning in and kissing your breasts.

“Leon…” As much as you want to be responsible, it already was starting to feel too good, too tempting. Besides… he’s a grown man, right? It’s his choice to wake himself up with a sex proposition. Sex with him is a very difficult offer to pass up.

He takes one of your nipples between his lips, sucking as he pulls back and gazes down at you, desire and hunger coloring his once sleepy features. His eyes shift up, and the smirk that comes to his lips makes you shiver. “I’ll make sure to wear you out nicely.”

“Is that a promi– aah!” Your sentence is cut off by the feel of his hand between your legs, his hand cupped over your pussy as his middle finger pressed down along your clit. Leaning in, he places a few kisses along your neck, nipping at the tender skin of your collarbones to leave just a light little pink mark. Something he can enjoy looking at now that you won’t have to cover up too much in the morning.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” He teased, voice low as he moves back up to kiss you, still rubbing you only outside of your clothing.

“You know what I was trying to say, jerk…” But it’s with a little laugh that you poke fun at him, the fact that you weren’t serious was made more evident by the movement of your hands.

Without hesitation, you tug down the pajama pants he wore for bed, easily freeing his already hardened member. Clearly he’d been more ready for sex than sleep for a while. But when you do, he repositions you, turning you around so you were back to spooning him. You feel his hand move behind you, tugging down your clothes and tossing them off the edge. One arm snakes beneath your head, not unlike how he usually rests when you both go to sleep. His arm comes down to hook under your leg, spreading you and allowing him full access from behind.

“Why this position? I like to see your face.”

Leon laughs, his hand comes down to prod at your entrance, two fingers slipping in. “Requires minimal effort this way. We can fall asleep just like this afterward.”

Your laugh mixes with a moan as you find yourself shaking your head, turning to face him as much as the position would allow. “That’s an interesting way of thinking, I can approve.”

He fingers you only for a few moments, making sure you’re as wet as he wants you to be. In this position, he easily brings a hand down to line himself up with your entrance, allowing for a smooth and effortless thrust. Your face buried gently against his arm, body giving a little shiver when you feel him slip deep inside of you. It was a feeling so familiar, yet so amazing every single time. Not something you would ever get tired of.

It felt good, too. Normally foreplay was one of the best parts about being intimate, but this… a lazy night of jumping right into it, of wasting no time feeling him inside of you, was fun. A new way to spice things up.

As he thrusts back out, and back in, he shifts closer to you. His arm moves slightly so your head is resting further on his bicep, and he could bring his face up close to kiss along the nape of your neck. His arm crosses over your chest, one hand cupping your breast as he moves his hips slowly back and forth, rocking into you.

You feel his heart beating against your back, feel how it picks up with yours when his hips begin moving faster. His breath is in your ear, you can hear every little noise of pleasure that slips from his lips and mixes with the sound of your moans. You feel his heat in more ways than one, pressing against you inside and out.

Leon gets a better grip on your leg, spreading you just a little bit further apart.

“Damn it, I’m already close…”

You smile, turning to try and face him again, bringing a hand to cup his cheek. “Do I turn you on that much?”

You’re able to see his little smile in the dark, and as he pushes into you as deeply as he can go, he leans forward to kiss you and speak gently against your lips. “Of course. No one’s ever turned me on the way you do.”

With that, he begins to thrust a little harder. With your bodies pressed closer together, the sound of skin against skin isn’t as loud as it normally would be. Instead, the sounds of the bed creaking and your moans fill the quiet night. Holding you close, you feel him picking up speed, faster and faster…

 _“Hah…_ Leon, I’m gonna come…”

“That’s it sweetheart, say my name…”

You repeat his name in a begging tone, willing him to move faster, harder. What you don’t expect is, when he keeps his hips moving at the perfect pace, his hand comes down to your clit. With the length of his fingers, he rubs your pussy, covering every sensitive spot he can as he keeps a hold on your chest. Your bodies couldn’t be closer together as you call out his name again, eyes clenched shut and mouth open in ecstasy when he finally pushes you over the edge.

Your moans fill the room once more as you tell him you’re finally coming, body shuddering tirelessly against his own when the waves of warm desire crash over and over throughout your entire body. No one but Leon is ever capable of making you have an orgasm so strong, it encompasses your entire being.

Feeling the way he turned you on, made you come… feeling how he was the one making you clench so tightly around him brings him over the edge just like you. With a breathless exhale, shaking with a moan, you feel when he unloads inside of you, every ounce of his need for you.

Slowly, he rides through his orgasm, thrusts slowing as the climax subsides and he knows he’s released everything within him. For a moment, he simply rests inside of you, attempting to catch his breath as you do the same. Only once the silence of the night begins to settle in again, does he slowly pull out of you and gently turn to face you. Your eyes, although half lidded and becoming heavier, focus on his in the dark, your proximity still allowing you to see the look of relaxation and exhaustion coloring his features. Smiling, you bring your hand up to brush through his hair, and rest on his cheek.

“Your plan worked… I’m more than tired now after the ride you just gave me.”

Leon pulls you closer and places a sleepy kiss on your lips, a tiny smirk coming to them. “My plans always work. I know exactly what you need.”

“Mhm… and you always know exactly what you _want,_ too.” Leaning in slightly, you kiss him right back, despite the exhaustion taking hold of you so quickly. You both close your eyes, and pull the blanket up a little higher over your bodies.

“I love you, Leon… goodnight.”

“I love you too. Sweet dreams.


	3. I could just push your bikini bottoms to the side, no one will notice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request from the tumblr. I struggled with this one, for some reason lmao

“I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one will notice.” 

 

Leon says, as you both sit in the outdoor hot tub located at a friend’s pool party. They were a coworker of yours, and had graciously invited you and your boyfriend to their little party to relax and unwind after a long week’s worth of torment. Despite not being much of a party person, for you… Leon will go anywhere. 

 

Especially if swimsuits are involved. 

 

The party was greatly winding down now, however. The sun was setting, hiding behind a few trees, low enough for blue darkness to seep in before it turns black. Street lights were popping on, and only a few were left at the party. Most were inside now, leaving you both alone to enjoy the hot tub for a little while longer. 

 

However, it wasn’t as relaxing as it was a few moments ago, as Leon’s hand began to wander. While he had an arm around your shoulders, the hand of his free arm came to rest on your thigh. 

 

“Well, they might if you start to get me going too much… you know it’s difficult hiding an orgasm face.” You joked, thinking he had to be just kidding, despite knowing how he actually is. 

 

He carried himself strongly, had a more serious demeanor around others at times. But you knew him better than that, you got to learn about his silly side and adventurous side. 

 

And occasionally, his exhibitionist side. 

 

That special side was making an appearance again, as his hand slowly crept up further on your thigh, and dipped between your legs. Leaning in, he places a kiss just below your ear, as the hand of the arm wrapped around your shoulders rested on your cheek in order to turn you towards him. Facing him, he could kiss you properly as his fingers gently began rubbing your pussy from outside of your swimsuit. 

 

“Just a quick little orgasm for you, sweetheart. I wanna see your face when you cum inside of a hot tub.” 

 

Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get off inside the tub, at least he’d get the satisfaction of knowing that you can. And honestly, how could you say no? It became evident how impossible that would be, as you felt his index finger dip beneath the material of your bikini bottom, gently tugging it to the side. 

 

“You do know that water isn’t very good for this sort of thing though, right?” You say, somewhat breathlessly as you feel him gently running his thumb up and down your slit. “Water surprisingly doesn’t make it more wet.” 

 

With a laugh, he gives you another kiss before moving down to your neck, glancing up to make sure no one was looking. “I know. But I know I can still rub you right here, just the way you like it and make you cum no matter what…” 

 

And the moment he presses his thumb against your clit, you believe him. Between the feel of his warm lips on your damp skin, and his rough thumb against your soft sensitive clit, your body warmed further than it already had from the tub. The jets continue to beat against your back and legs as he moves to bring his index and middle finger down over your clit, rubbing in slow circles. 

 

Feeling your heart rate begin to pick up, your eyes became half lidded and it became a bit more difficult to watch the sliding door leading from the house to the backyard. The thrill of someone walking out still remained, mixing with the excitement of being touched somewhere outside rather than in the privacy of your home. 

 

His fingers begin to speed up, rubbing in faster circles now as he nibbled your earlobe, whispering hot words that only start to bring you closer to the edge. 

 

“You like when I touch you here, huh? Look at you, about to cum in someone’s hot tub.” Leon whispers, amusement dripping from his voice and mixing with the seductive undertone. 

 

Pressing your lips together, you have to suppress a moan as he pressed down harder on your clit. The circles he rubbed became bigger, encompassing the entirety of your pussy while keeping the suit pulled to the side, allowing the hot water to beat onto your sensitive skin where his hand wasn’t touching. To let you feel exposed in the water, to feel like the dirty girl he wanted you to be. 

 

Your hand comes to rest on his forearm, only lightly… your mind wanting to tell him to slow down but every other inch of you just wanted to let him make you cum. Your head lolls against his shoulder, allowing him to kiss your forehead with a deep chuckle. Knowing the longer he took, the higher the risk of getting caught… he didn’t want to tease you too much more. Not to mention it would only be a matter of time before someone came looking for you. 

 

“Cum for me, sweetheart, let me see that face of yours…” And he keeps your head turned to look at him, his blue eyes locked onto yours. The entire world was a distance memory, the only thing he thought about, cared about… was you. All you. 

 

You barely manages to stifle your moan as you feel him move in smaller circles, focusing on your clit only. He gives you friction in the exact spot you want it, need it… your clit became sensitive so quickly, and before you knew it, the waves of an orgasm crashed through you. Whimpers of pleasure escaped as you felt your thighs close around his hand, only loose enough to let him help you ride out the waves of pleasure he brought to you. Rubbing your clit, he only began to stop once he could see the shuddering of your body calming down. 

 

It was a sight he knew well. The way your eyes closed, your body became relaxed, how your thighs slowly loosened as you tried to catch your breath. Moving to sit up with you, he helps you get righted and normal, making sure you were properly covered for when you got out of the pool. 

 

Once your mind became clear, you couldn’t help but splash him with a bit of water. “That was a dangerous game to play, Leon.” 

 

“And yet you were more than happy to play with me.” He laughs, and moves to stand up. Surprisingly, he didn’t have a boner. 

 

“I’m a little insulted that you aren’t hard.” 

 

Leon could only shrug, wrapping a towel around your shoulders once you left the bubbly heat of the tub. “Gotta have a lot of self control. Besides… it’d be rude to--” 

 

You cut him off, bluntly finishing his sentence. “--Cum in someone else’s tub or pool? Yeah, I’ll say.” 

 

Your laughter mixes with his as he wraps his arm around your shoulders, rubbing the towel against your skin and giving you one last kiss on your lips. Unable to help yourself, you run your index finger lightly from his chest down to the hem of his own swimsuit. 

 

“But there’s nothing rude about making you cum in our bedroom. Let’s go say our goodbyes.” 


	4. Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, another spanking fic because two people requested it out of the three requests I got on my tumblr lmao so here's another one. 
> 
> Damn good thing I've got myself a spank kink and Leon would definitely be good for that one.

Perhaps you had taken it a little too far with the teasing. You had the day off, and in between errands, you’d been texting Leon stupid messages and enjoying the banter while he was at work, providing intel and data about a mission he’d completed recently to a scientist who was itching to know every detail of the situation.

And when you got home, you were changing to get into the shower, wanting to be clean and smell extra nice for when he got home after a long day. But with your phone on the counter, the moment your clothes came off, you had an idea. A brilliant one.

Time to send nudes.

You chose to only send one, however. But it seemed one was more than enough. The picture sent was a nice racy photo, of you with the towel around your waist, just below your breasts with your arm beneath them to give them just a tiny lift for the photo. He always loved your body, every single inch, and your breasts were definitely included in that… so why not remind him of the goods and show him what’s waiting back home?

That ‘why not’ had an answer, however. After sending the picture, you took your shower and stepped out to check your phone, with two texts from Leon.

_‘You sent that when Redfield was looking right over my shoulder! You’re damn lucky I moved fast enough so he didn’t see anything!’_

And it made you immediately guilty. Chris Redfield was a good guy, he’d have definitely kept it to himself… but would endlessly tease Leon for it. Not to mention you really only wanted to save those pictures for Leon.

But the next message sent a familiar warmth through your body.

_‘Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.’_

…Ah. Well then.

You wondered if he meant that as a threat, or a promise. Either way, you were more than happy to receive a punishment from him.

And he meant it, too. Of course when the rumble of his motorcycle ceased and he walked through the door,, he acted as if all was well. He gave you a kiss, said he was glad to be home, and he went off to take a shower. Frankly, it was making you impatient. Had he already forgotten about what he said?

But no, he would never forget. Once he was out of the shower and in his night clothes, hair still damp, he came over to you as you sat on the couch, absentmindedly watching a TV show you recorded ages ago but never had the chance to sit and watch. Sitting beside you, he took you by the hand, pulling you close so your noses were about to brush. Blue eyes focused on nothing but you, and in a lower voice, he spoke.

“Did you think I forgot about that stunt from today?”

Immediately you felt that warmth reappear in your stomach, an excited little flutter when you realized what was to come.

“I thought it was a possibility… “ You trail off, resulting in him responding with an indignant exhale through his nose, his hand coming up to hold your chin, thumb over your bottom lip.

“I meant what I said. Your ass is going to be seven different shades after what I’m going to do to you.” And he got a little smirk to his lips, rugged features clearly getting excited for what’s to come. “Be a good girl, and bend over my lap.”

And you were a very good girl. You nodded, immediately shifting to rest yourself over his warm lap, giving him a full view of your currently clothed ass. You feel as one of his big hands rests on your back, the other coming down to squeeze your backside roughly. His hands were always so sexy, rough from years of use and big enough to squeeze you just right.

But even better, is when he finally puts it to the use he’d been teasing you over. He hesitated, taking his time to rub your ass, to squeeze, to let just the tips of his fingers brush over your pussy before moving away. It finally comes with a hard smack, the familiar sting of his hand open palm spanking you through your pants, which do very little to soften the blow. Just how you like it.

With a yelp, your body flinches at the pain, despite the pleasure it brings at the same time. But when you move, he grabs your ass right where he spanked it, settling you back into place before moving over to the other side. Without warning, his hand pulls back again before smacking your ass one more, squeezing immediately afterwards to hold you still and keep you from moving off of his lap.

“You like that? Looks like it isn’t much of a punishment, then. I’ll have to do better.”

And that’s when you feel those warm fingers of his curl around the hem of your pants, slowly sliding it down to reveal your ass to him, panties included so nothing obscured the view of your backside to him. With the feel of cooler air on your reddening skin, you press your lips together and whine quietly when you feel his fingers dip below, dragging slowly across your pussy.

“Already wet, huh? Getting spanked really turns you on that much?”

“Leon, you know it does…” You speak breathlessly, anticipation twisting in your stomach as you wait for the next spanking. But he hesitates again, teases as he lifts your shirt to let his fingers run down your spine.

“Then keep being a good girl, and I’ll give you exactly what you want.”

That last word is accompanied by exactly what he spoke of, a hard hand on your ass, showing no mercy as he spanked you hard enough to cause your skin to go red almost instantly. The sound of his spanking was so much louder now, the sting much sharper. With a sharp yelp, you shiver and grip the side of the couch, face buried against your own arms.

“Seems like this is more of a gift than a punishment, sweetheart. I guess we can keep it that way.” His hand rubs over the red mark on your skin, which was distinctly becoming hand shaped. “That picture you sent did look pretty hot. Once I was able to be alone and actually look at it.”

And that only turned you on more, knowing that he admired your nudes when he was alone and missing you. You trusted him entirely with those pictures, and you already knew that wouldn’t be the last one you send.

“If you like them so much, then show  _m–”_ You’re cut off by that familiar, harsh sting once more as his hand spanks you extra hard on the other side of your ass, slowly leaving behind a matching red hand print. You hear a low chuckle from him, his hand moving down to squeeze your thigh. Leaning down slightly, he whispers to you, fingers sliding slowly up between your legs.

“I’ll show you  _exactly_ how much I like them. By the time I’m done with you… your ass just might be  _eight_ different shades of red tonight.”

And you couldn’t  _wait_  for it.


	5. Can you pretend to be my partner for my friend’s wedding? I told them I’d have a plus one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, ya'll. That sweet fluff that I've been asking for lmao gosh this one was fun and makes me happy, I was even thinking about it at work and looking forward to coming home and writing it. I hope you all enjoy. <3

“Can you pretend to be my partner for my friend’s wedding? I told them I’d have a plus one.”

A good question, from admittedly a good man. You’d gotten to know Leon well since arriving at the police academy, the two of you working hard towards graduation and your eventual careers as officers. You both got in at the same time, and with your outgoing personalities, it meant getting close to Leon fairly quickly. However, despite him being one of your closest friends, you’re still hesitant.

“I don’t know… weddings are such long events, especially if it’s a long drawn out ceremony. And I don’t know how I feel about throwing on heels after a long week of defense tactics training.”

“Don’t wear heels, then. It’s supposed to be more of a casual wedding, too, so the ceremony won’t be long.”

“But I’m not really a wedding person–”

And then, he cuts you off. Something he doesn’t do often, but this was for good reason.

“Free wedding food. Buffet style, from what I’ve been told."

“Done. Deal. I’ll go.” Free food? Who could say no to that?  _Especially_  when it’s free wedding food. But you are curious.

“You want me to pretend to be your partner, though. Are you thinking your fellow officer in training partner or were you thinking more along the lines of sitcom style fake dating?”

“Well, honestly… it’s up to you, I won’t pressure you either way.” His blue are were always so sweet, so genuine. Never did he ever want to make you feel like you had to do things, and that’s what made him so easy to be around, among other things. But he adds, “he does have a habit of trying to set me up with people all the time, though. It might be easier on both of us if we pretend we’re in a relationship for the night.”

Again, something you can’t exactly say no to. Leon is strong, reliable, and has a sense of justice like no other. People naturally feel safe around him, and with a smile like his it’s not difficult to figure out why. Really, if it wasn’t for your busy schedule and slight fear of ruining a special friendship, you’d have asked him out on a date ages ago. It sounded fun, getting to pretend for a day.

“Then I’m on board, just tell me when it is and you can pick me up in my dorm.”

Seeing a little grin come to his face, he nods his head. And of course, leaves on a high note. “Sounds good. See you then, honey.”

“Stop. Oh my god.” He gets to hear your laughter as he leaves the room, waving from behind. He may not admit it out loud, but your laughter always brightens his day.

As much as a formal affair like a wedding may make you tired at just the thought, free food and getting to play Leon’s girlfriend makes it much more appealing.

—-

The day of the wedding rolls around faster than you anticipate, and before you know it, you’re linked arm in arm with Leon as he leads you into the hall where the wedding is taking place. While he greets his friend, the groom, you take a moment to look around the area and see the ambient decorations that spreads a warmth throughout the room, that shouts love and devotion between the couple.

Briefly, it does make you think of your own future. Makes you wonder if you’ll ever have a wedding, and get to pick out decorations similar to the ones you see here… with the vague silhouette of a handsome blond cop beside you.

Quickly, you shake your head as you felt your thoughts run wild.  _No, girl, down.._ You’re there as a fake date, you two aren’t actually dating. No getting ahead of yourself or getting your hopes up.

Looking back at Leon, you watch him wish his friend good luck up there at the altar, telling him not to worry too much and try not to sweat through his suit. Seeing the two laugh brings a little smile to your face, and as the groom looked over at you, he grins before looking at Leon. Leaning in, he whispers to the blond, and watch as whatever words he spoke cause Leon to suddenly look flustered.

With a playful shove at his friend, the groom laughs as he heads off deeper into the hall. Once Leon is back at your side, you take his arm again and walk with him over towards the room where the ceremony would be held in order to find seats. “What did your friend say to have you looking so bashful, Leon?”

Again, that look comes back to his face, and he looks off with an awkward chuckle. “Just… saying that I chose right. That you’re a gorgeous girl.”

The words from his lips cause you to get a little flustered too, but ultimately you start to smile. “And did you agree with him?”

You watch as he gives a sheepish, adorable little smile right back. “Of course I did.”

His honesty caught you a little off guard, and for a moment you just stare at him. As quickly as it came, however, that smile reappears on your face and you give his arm a little squeeze. Damn impossible not to giggle at this sweet man.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, I swear…”

—-

As expected, the ceremony is beautiful. The vows were personally written and heartfelt, with a few laughs thrown in and a few tears from the lovely couple and family. You have to admit, even you teared up a little, causing Leon to hold your hand and give a little squeeze. How nice it was, to hold his hand for a while…

Later on during the reception, you realized you right to be convinced by food. There was so much of it, kept hot on the burners and no one was pushing or shoving to get at it like you might see at a regular run of the mill buffet. Following ahead of Leon, you hadn’t realized until the end of the table that he was watching what you eyed at the buffet. Seeing you towards the end, with your plate piled with food but giving a brief disappointed look at the meat you weren’t able to fit on your plate… you learn after sitting down that Leon grabbed a bit of it just for you.

Naturally, the next time you went up, you do the same for him. It was such an innocuous, casual but sweet thing to do for each other, it made you feel in sync with him. The dinner is coupled with laughter and chatting, talking about the academy and things that happened recently. Sometimes, you even just talk about nothing, and those conversations always tend to be your favorite somehow.

It’s a warmth you’ve never felt before with someone.

And it only continues throughout the night. After eating came the dance portion of the evening, where everyone was up and having a good time, spinning and twirling, laughing and feeling energized from the delicious food. The dance floor is located outside, with poles at each corner, covered in twinkling gold fairy lights that were stretched out above the dance floor in a criss cross pattern, lighting up the light. Above the party area are the stars that twinkle so brightly, giving the night an ethereal mood that brings a calming peace to your heart.

When an upbeat song finally comes on that you actually recognized, you smile and stand up, tugging on both of Leon’s hands.

“Come on, come dance with me!”

“Wait, hold up a second–! I can’t dance!” He hesitates, although he does stand at your persistent pulling, following you onto the dance floor.

“Who cares? Most of the other people here can’t dance, either. I sure as hell can’t say it’s a talent of mine.” Giggles are impossible to hold in as you bring him right onto the dance floor, not quite in the middle of things but close enough. His face is lit by the champagne colored lights, showing off his attractive features and making it easy to see his blue eyes locked onto yours.

As worried as he is about making a fool of himself, he always finds your smile to be ridiculously contagious. In all honesty, he feels a special way about you, even if he never quite admitted it to himself. He may be naive in some ways, but he isn’t an idiot when it comes to feelings and recognizing a romantic connection… it was just a matter of being willing to acknowledge it or not. Lately, it’s been at the back of his mind, starting to gnaw at him.. But he never wants to make you feel pressured, or get in the way of your hard work towards becoming a cop.

And unfortunately, you shared similar sentiments. But one night can change so, so many things.

Setting aside his negative thoughts, he knows you just want to have fun. And even if toes got stepped on or someone tripped, no one would feel like a fool.

With one hand on your waist, and your hand on his shoulder, he takes your other hand in a semi-waltz position just to sway side to side with you. Not dancing so much as just moving together, laughing at the knowledge that you both won’t be able to dance worth a damn but that just adds to the fun of the night. At one point, Leon takes his hand off of your waist to raise your other hand, twirling you effortlessly just to pull you back against his chest, and dip you ever so slightly. Your hand rests on one of his broad shoulders as he does, a surprise but happy little cackle sounding when you feel the way he holds you to him and lets your head fall back for only a moment.

Bringing you properly to face him, he’s holding you closer now. Body to body, neither of you can keep the smiles off your faces as the dancing of the night continued. You learn that it’s becoming steadily more difficult to let go of him, especially as a slow song comes on and only gives you more of a reason to keep him close.

With the gentle melody playing and the feel of couples around you holding each other and side stepping around, in their own little worlds, you find yourself in a world all of your own with no one else but Leon.

Slowly, you feel your foreheads come to rest together, noses brushes for a fleeting moment as he speaks softly to you.

“I haven’t had this much fun in forever.. I’m so glad I asked you to be my date.” He admits openly, giving your waist a little squeeze as he does.

“And I’m glad I said yes.. I was worried it’d be a boring, solemn sort of night. It’s been entirely the opposite.”

Your voice is soft right back as you open your eyes, your face still close to his as you glance so briefly at his well defined lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked…

“Leon.. I really don’t want to let go of you. Is that okay?”

“It’s okay… I don’t want to let go of you, either.” With your feelings now out in the open, you didn’t want to hide it anymore. Futures be damned, at this moment, he was the only thing dominating your thoughts. The only person in the world, the only man you truly cared about.

And he felt the same, right back at you. He knew you as a person, knew your hopes and dreams, your sweet and loving personality. No longer was he worried about what you might think, or how this might turn out. No matter what, he knew happiness would be found with you.

And that’s why he choose to lean in. Forgetting the couples around you, forgetting even the cool night air brushing over your skin, he leans in and presses his lips to yours.

It was just as you thought it’d be. Warm, inviting, safe… _perfect._ The feel of his toned body on yours, still swaying slightly to the music, his lips capture yours once, twice… before hesitantly, you both pull away. Only to smile, and hug each other close as the song came to an end.

“Does this mean we get to stop pretending to be in relationship?” He asks quietly, arms wrapped around your waist, unwilling to let go.

“Yeah, I think that’s safe to say. It’s the real deal now.” Confidently, you grin and pull him off to the side, away from the dance floor, under only the light of the moon.

The feeling of relief is so evident in his voice as he holds your hand, looking up at the captivating night sky. Bringing his arm up, he wraps it around your shoulder while still keeping his fingers laced with yours.

“I can safely say… one of the best nights of my life. Thank you for everything, sweetheart. Every little thing.”


End file.
